


got me sleep deprived

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Iruka Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: Iruka week 2021, Day 1: Overworked & Sleep Deprived | Scars“You work too hard,” Kakashi says, and settles down next to Iruka on the kotatsu. “It’s the weekend; you should come to bed early.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	got me sleep deprived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidbadgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/gifts).



> ty whazzername for helping me figure out the end! 
> 
> short and sweet, like a bite of cotton candy
> 
> for badger, my overworked comrade

“Do you get paid overtime?” Kakashi asks, placing a fresh cup of tea in front of Iruka.

Yawning, Iruka shakes his head. “You know that the Academy is salaried.”

Kakashi clicks his tongue and adds a splash of warm milk to Iruka’s teacup. He does get a little glow of fondness watching Iruka take a sip, the lines on his forehead easing as he drinks.

“You work too hard,” Kakashi says, and settles down next to Iruka on the kotatsu. “It’s the weekend; you should come to bed early.”

Iruka chortles mid slurp, tea spilling from the side of his mouth. “Come to bed early? Are you being subtle?” The cup lands a little more forcefully than needed on the kotatsu top.

Kakashi wipes the bead of liquid from Iruka’s bottom lip, thumb lingering. “I wasn’t suggesting anything other than sleeping, but…”

He leans in and kisses Iruka, continuing until Iruka is kissing him back and making the breathy sighs Kakashi loves.

“I should finish my paperwork,” Iruka says, pulling back and eyes shifting to the pile on the table.

“Dear heart, did you know three of the sentences on the top sheet are incomplete?”

Iruka flushes: Kakashi likes it best when he isn’t quite sure of the cause, whether annoyance or embarrassment or some other peculiarity.

“Fine,” Iruka concedes. “We can go to bed early.”

Kakashi presses a kiss to Iruka’s cheek, lips lingering over the scar that cuts across the skin. 

“To sleep,” Iruka says, “no funny business.”

“If I wanted to do anything else, I don’t anymore,” Kakashi deadpans. “Let’s get you to bed, you smooth talker.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from sleep deprived by leon, which has nothing to do with this fic but is a banger nonetheless
> 
> i used badger's absolute favorite word in this, see if you can spot it
> 
> you can also find me at jessicamiriamdrew on tumblr if ur so inclined


End file.
